


I Am What I Am

by ShortInsomniac98



Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Kissing, Lemon, Neck Kissing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft Dom Crowley, Title Is A Bible Quote, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortInsomniac98/pseuds/ShortInsomniac98
Summary: You swallowed hard.  “Aren’t you supposed to make an offer?” you said.  “My deepest, darkest desire for my eternal soul?  Isn’t that the deal?”“Oh, what a funny concept,” he said.  “No, I don’t always make the offer.  And there’s no deal, really.  Just a temptation.  The choices you make from there determine what comes after.  I’m just sort of a…facilitator.”“Uh-huh,” you said slowly, taking your time to look him over.“So,” he said.  “What do you want?”“Take me,” you said.“In what way?”“Lie with me?” you said, your voice quiet, scared to say it too loud.  Your face was burning, and there was a dull aching starting up between your legs.He smiled again.  “You want me to do that right here, or do you want to go somewhere else?”“Hm,” you intoned, looking around at all the sleeping people.  “Somewhere else might be best.”You smiled playfully, and so did he.“Scared you won’t be able to keep quiet?” he teased, making you blush harder.“Something like that,” you said.
Relationships: Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader
Series: ShortInsomniac98's Crowley (and Nanny Ash) x Readers ;) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	I Am What I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, please forgive me for this fic, and especially for naming it after a quote from the Bible. There's got to be,,, many levels of blasphemy in this fic.
> 
> Based on an anonymous request for a Jesus-era Crowley x reader fic in which "Crowley tempts the reader, a follower of Jesus, at her request after she's found out he's a demon, and he ends up f--king her a short distance away from the disciples' camp."

You woke to the sound of hushed whispers. Something to do with a strange man who had been seen hanging around the edge of the camp for a few days, who came and went, never saying a word, who always seemed to be somewhere close at hand. Apparently he had red hair and pale skin, and strange yellow eyes, like a snake’s. You were certain they’d been kidding, certain perhaps that someone had just had a little bit too much wine to drink and had gotten into telling stories as had become quite common.

That is, until you saw him walking with Yeshua, who no doubt had approached him and invited him in. He stood about half a head taller than the rabbi, and he was quite thin. His hair was quite long, but mostly hidden under a veil. He smiled as he listened to Yeshua talk, and spoke with him quite comfortably.

“He is a demon,” you heard someone say to a friend as they passed.

What a strange accusation, you thought. Certainly, if this man was a demon, he would not be talking so calmly with your lord.

* * *

He stayed over the next few days, living among the followers, eating, drinking, and sleeping among them, but always close to Yeshua. He probably felt safer there, you realized, especially when everyone else was so suspicious of him.

One night, as you sat by the fire well after dark, listening to one of Yeshua’s stories, this man smiled at you. Actually smiled. It was strange, and sort of beautiful. Sheepishly, you smiled back, and went back to eating your supper as you listened to the story. You were curious about this man, about who he was and why he was there, and it seemed he could sense this curiosity, for he kept looking over to you throughout the evening, and each time you maintained his gaze for a moment before quickly averting your gaze, embarrassed by his seeming lack of embarrassment.

After a while, everyone had fallen asleep, and you were about to curl up and try to get some rest yourself, when you saw him stand and walk around the fire to where you were sitting.

“Evening,” he said. His voice was strange. It wasn’t an accent you had heard before.

“Good evening,” you said.

“You seem like you have some questions,” he said with a smile and sat down beside you.

There was a bag of dates near the fire. He plucked a few from it and began to eat them as he looked at you.

“Maybe a few,” you said slowly. “Well,” you laughed, “actually, I heard some people saying you’re a demon. You aren’t, are you?” You hoped it came across as joking and that he wouldn’t be offended. “Because, you know, Yeshua’s been known to cast demons out from time to time.”

“Oh, yeah,” he said. “I am.”

You laughed again, but stopped when you realized he seemed quite serious.

“Sure you are,” you said.

“I am,” he said again, smiling again, and he popped another date into his mouth. “What, you want me to prove it to you?”

“No, I…I don’t think that will be necessary,” you said.

“Alright then,” he said.

He poked at the dying embers of the fire with a long stick, to no effect. He hummed disappointedly, then, as though remembering something, snapped his fingers, and the fire leapt to life once more.

“Oh, my God!” you said, jumping back a bit.

“I think that’s actually against the rules,” he said, and you looked at him, confused. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“Why are you here?” you asked.

“Here to tempt your teacher,” he said, his tone casual.

“To tempt him?” you asked.

“Yeah, that’s my job.”

“Tempting Yeshua? How do you plan to do that?”

“Eh,” he said slowly, looking around, “haven’t quite decided. You got any ideas?”

You chuckled. “You must be terrible at your job if you can’t even figure out how to temp one man.”

“I’ve been told I’m pretty good at my job, actually.”

He looked you over slowly and popped the last date into his mouth, licking his fingers clean afterwards. It was quite lewd, you thought, feeling the heat rise to your face. You looked once more to the fire which hadn’t been there only a few moments ago.

“Prove it,” you said after a moment.

“What’s that?” he asked.

You looked at him again and saw that he was smiling, a wide, sly sort of grin.

“Prove it,” you said again. “Tempt me. Show me you can.”

“Oh,” he said, sobering. “Well,” he said, lowering his voice a bit, “first, I’d have to figure out what it is you want. Normally I’d watch you for a while. Learn your habits, your likes, your dislikes. Find out what _drives_ you.” A smile twitched at the corner of his lips. His eyes scanned your face and he seemed to rock slowly from side to side, just barely noticeable, as he leaned in closer. He licked his lips, his eyes falling to look on your lips. “But since you’re asking me to do it now, I’ve only got this conversation to go off. I only really need the moment directly before our conversation, though, for you.”

You blinked. “What do you mean?”

“You stayed awake when everyone else had fallen asleep just to ask a stranger if he was as strange as all your friends said he was. You seemed very curious when you saw me talking with your teacher, and when you saw me sitting beside him here tonight.”

Time seemed to stand still for a few moments as he looked at you and you looked at him, unmoving and unafraid in spite of your heart which was beating out of your chest.

“Yes, I know what you want,” he went on. “I just need to hear you say it.”

You swallowed hard. “Aren’t you supposed to make an offer?” you said. “My deepest, darkest desire for my eternal soul? Isn’t that the deal?”

“Oh, what a funny concept,” he said. “No, I don’t always make the offer. And there’s no deal, really. Just a temptation. The choices you make from there determine what comes after. I’m just sort of a…facilitator.”

“Uh-huh,” you said slowly, taking your time to look him over.

“So,” he said. “What do you want?”

“Take me,” you said.

“In what way?”

“Lie with me?” you said, your voice quiet, scared to say it too loud. Your face was burning, and there was a dull aching starting up between your legs.

He smiled again. “You want me to do that right here, or do you want to go somewhere else?”

“Hm,” you intoned, looking around at all the sleeping people. “Somewhere else might be best.”

You smiled playfully, and so did he.

“Scared you won’t be able to keep quiet?” he teased, making you blush harder.

“Something like that,” you said.

He took you by the hand and led you through the maze of people and ducked into a miraculously empty tent, dragging you inside with him. He wasted no time; as soon as the door fell shut, his lips were on yours, kissing you hungrily. You wound your arms around his neck and he pressed his body close to you. Already you could feel him, half-hard, pressing against your hip.

“Before we start,” he said, breaking the kiss, “have you done this before?”

“Once or twice,” you said.

He smiled. “Alright, so I don’t have to be so gentle with you.” His eyes scanned your face again. “Not that I think you’d want me to be anyway,” he whispered, and kissed you again.

He grabbed your hips and held you closer. You slowly pulled at his hood so you could get to his hair, giving him enough time to stop you, but he didn’t. It must have been okay, then, you decided, and buried your hands in his hair.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he sighed into the kiss, and backed you up until you reached the bedroll at the back.

“This your tent?” you asked.

He laughed quietly but didn’t respond as he untied the cord around your waist, letting it fall to the ground. Then his hands were on your body again, running over your hips, your waist, down over your tummy, up to your breasts, never staying in one place too long. His lips found your neck and began to lay teasing open-mouthed kisses over your skin, causing you to melt into him.

“How does this come off?” he asked, fingering your robes. “Over your head, or down over your shoulders?”

“Either way,” you said, not caring at this point.

You pushed a hand into his hair as the tip of his tongue traced over your collarbone. A low whine fell from your lips and he smiled against your skin, kissing lower as he pulled the top of your robes down over your shoulders. He nipped at one of them, and you gasped. Your hand tightened into a fist around a handful of his hair, and he hissed softly, pressing his hips forward once more into yours. Impatiently, he tugged your clothes the rest of the way down to your waist, and you pulled your arms through to wrap around his neck, holding him close as he laid you down on the pile of blankets and skins on the floor.

“Are you going to take yours off?” you asked, pulling at his clothes.

With a snap of his fingers, they were off, and he smiled down at you as you stared up at him in astonishment.

“And yours?” he asked. “Still half on.”

“I’d like to keep it,” you said.

“Suit yourself,” he said, and pushed your skirt up to bunch at your hips.

He positioned himself between your legs and grinded his cock against your sex. His eyes were fixed on yours as he took both your hands in his, locking his fingers with yours and placing them above your head.

 _Keep these here_ , something in the look he gave you seemed to say as he let one go to reach down between your bodies. He slid the head of his cock through your folds, up your slit from your opening to the little bundle of nerves further up, teasing you. He leaned down to kiss your neck again, his body flush with yours. His skin was warm and soft, and you practically went limp under him, feeling his chest rise as yours fell, fall as yours rose, breathing in time with you in the inverse. His tongue ran over a sensitive spot on the side of your neck.

“ _Hng_ ,” you whimpered, your hips rising to meet his. “ _Please_.”

“Please what?” he asked, his mouth right by your ear. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” you panted.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, a bit more firmly this time.

“I want you to fuck me,” you said.

“ _Hmm_ ,” he hummed, ghosting his lips over the sensitive spot below your ear, and you gasped, a sharp, high intake of breath. He slid his cock lower again, lining it up with your entrance, pressing against it ever so slightly but not yet pushing in. “Say it again.”

“I want you to fuck me,” you said. “ _Please_.”

He slid into you all at once and with almost no resistance. You cried out and your thighs squeezed his hips involuntarily. He reached up again to hold your hands again, pinning them to the bed just above your head, apparently sensing your desire to bury them in his hair again, which was now hanging all around you like a curtain—no, like a blanket as he lowered his face to the crook of your neck again. His hips were moving hard and fast, and you squirmed against them.

“ _Oh_ ,” you moaned, “oh, yes. _Yes_.”

“Shh,” he hissed, lips brushing against the shell of your ear. “Someone might hear.”

“Don’t…don’t care,” you breathed, your head digging back into the blankets beneath you. “ _Uhn_ …oh, God.”

You felt his hips falter momentarily at that, and wondered if the word had been the cause. Just in case, you wouldn’t use it again. Or at least you’d try not to.

He let go of one of your hands and reached down to hook his hand behind your knee, bringing your leg higher on his waist.

“Oh,” you moaned, enjoying the new angle. “ _Ohh, fuck, yes_.”

His hand slid up your thigh and across your lower belly, then dipped down between your bodies, his thumb finding that little bundle of nerves, and he began to circle it with the pad of his thumb. With that, you felt a pleasure you’d never quite known begin to wash over you, building slowly and spreading through your whole body from that one little spot.

“ _Ah_ ,” you moaned, almost crying out.

He pressed his fingers down on your lower abdomen as he applied more pressure with his thumb. His hips began to move faster against yours, and his cock slid further out each time before slamming all the way back into you. He sucked at a spot on your neck, hard enough you worried he’d leave a visible mark. You’d have to take extra care to keep that covered, but you didn’t care. It felt so _good_.

You pressed your hips up into his, rocking them slowly, half-tempo with his, and he moaned. You could feel his teeth on you now, not quite breaking the skin.

“Oh, fuck,” he groaned, letting go and coming to rest his forehead against yours, his eyes squeezing tightly shut. “Ohh…” His hips slowed, and abruptly, his hand came to rest on your hip, stopping you from moving. “Alright, stop just a minute or it’ll be over too quick.”

You reached up to touch his face with the hand he’d let go of, but before it could reach him, it slammed back down, pinned down again by some unseen force. He did that, you reminded yourself as he looked into your eyes, his own glowing dimly and fully yellow now.

“Sorry,” you said.

He smiled weakly and leaned down to press his lips to yours. You kissed him back, trying desperately to match his urgency and his hunger. His cock twitched inside you before his hips picked up the pace, slamming into yours again harder than before, and you moaned into the kiss.

“Tell me to stop if you need me to,” he said between kisses, his lips never leaving yours.

“I don’t want you to,” you panted.

“I didn’t say _want_ ,” he said, rubbing furiously at that spot again as he fucked you harder. “I said _need_.”

Your back arched into him and your head dug into the blankets beneath you, and you cried out as the pleasure you were feeling reached its peak. He pulled your leg tighter around him, bringing your hips closer to his as his halted, pressing hard into yours, and he came inside you. You could feel his seed fill you, the pressure of it and the heat.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he grunted. “Oh, _yesss_ …”

“Oh, my,” you said breathlessly, your body beginning to relax, and he nearly collapsed on top of you, his body becoming heavier and looser before he rolled over to lie beside you, breathing hard.

His grip on your hands had gone, you realized, and you brought them down to rub your eyes. You laughed quietly to yourself.

“Hmm?” he intoned, looking over at you.

You looked at him, smiling, and he smiled back. He laughed with you.

“What?” he asked.

“I was just thinking you were right, you are good at your job, if this is it,” you said.

He chuckled softly, sitting up to look at you face to face. “Well, this isn’t always my job. In fact, this rarely, if ever, happens in this job.”

“You can tell the truth,” you said.

“I am,” he said, smiling again.

“If you say so,” you giggled.

He kissed you, softly this time, and caressed your cheek. “I am,” he said again.

“Alright,” you whispered, kissing him back.

“Do you want to try it again?” he asked. “A little gentler this time?”

“Yes,” you sighed, letting him lay you back again.

Outside, you could hear the sounds of the first few stragglers beginning to wake up and move around. It must have been nearing sunrise. He snapped his fingers again in the direction of the door, and you turned to look as his lips migrated lower to your neck, then your chest and lower, and you saw that the door was gone, the front wall just a smooth, seamless square of canvas. Your eyes fell shut as he took your nipple into his mouth and began to suck gently.


End file.
